


I Want A Dog For Christmas (Charling Brown)

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn't picky about ornaments</p><p>He believed in trees being more sentimental than pretty</p><p>But a line had to be drawn SOMEWHERE</p><p>And the curly fry just so happened to be it</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 2 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes decorating the Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want A Dog For Christmas (Charling Brown)

"Oh my God that was a good movie! They should've just named it 'Igor' though,"

"Probably would've drawn a smaller audience," Derek shrugged

"It's already going up against Pixar and The Hunger Games,"

"You have a point..."

Stiles smirked, fist-pumping the air in triumph

"You're ridiculous," Derek sighed, getting in the car and starting the engine

"No, what's ridiculous is how cold this car is, it's California and it's FREEZING in here oh my God,"

"It gets like this sometimes," Derek shrugged

"No kidding," Stiles said with an eye eye roll

"We're pitting the tree up when we get home right?" Derek asked abruptly, changing the subject

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"It was just thinking are you sure we have enough lights?"

"Positive, you worried about it?"

"I'm not worried, just asking,"

"Yeah well, if you were asking if we're going in a store on Black Friday it's definately a no,"

"That.. wasn't where I was going with that no... but aren't you doing black friday shopping?"

"Online man, I'm not stupid,"

"Riiiiiiht,"

"Hey, don't patronize me!"

Derek just shrugged teasingly as he pulled into the driveway

"So you WON'T be of any help to me tonight with the tree then?"

"I never said that, just no immediate help," he explained

"Riiiight, I'm sure that's what you meant,"

"It is!" Stiles protested as he got out of the car and headed into the house

Derek laughed slightly and shook his head

"Hi boos!!" Stiles greeted with a grin as he opened the door and was immediately jumped by a pair of dogs, a Yorkie and a German Shepherd

"Maggie, Michone, DOWN," Derek ordered

The dogs seemed none too pleased with that but they backed down anyway, giving Stiles room to come inside

"Hey, do you think we should move M & M upstairs when we put the tree up?"

"Mm.. I think we should atleast try to let them stay down here so they don't get too cooped up," Derek replied

"Yeah... good point,"

"I'm going to go grab the tree and start unboxing it,"

"Sounds good, I'm gonna grab my laptop and be right back, you feeding M & M or am I?"

"I'll do it," Derek shrugged back

Stiles nodded as he started for the stairs, he was struck by the.. domestication of it all

It was almost hard to believe that only a year ago they were all fighting for their lives- and worse, fighting against eachother

It put a sour taste in his mouth and he swallowed down the intense urge to run and hug Derek

It wasn't a new urge but it was one he wanted to avoid giving into, not that there was anything wrong with it, he just didn't want to bother Derek

But this urge to be near him... he had a feeling he knew why

Partly because he was the nearest pack member but... partly because, well... he and Derek had gotten alot ... CLOSER... a hug wouldn't exactly be out of the question anymore

A little odd MAYBE but nothing to be concerned with in the long run

Maybe he felt for Derek a little more seriously than he was ready to admit...

Yeah.....

He was just going to grab his laptop and try to put the idea of this out of his head

 

~+~

 

"Oh my God I hate this thing! Apply discount! APPLY!!!"

"Are you ok over there?" Derek teased

"Not really, this stupid discount won't apply, it keeps saying 'error',"

"Sorry to hear that, I'd help if I could, but I ca- Maggie no!"

Stiles jerked his head up and sighed

"Mags, stop chewing on the tree,"

"Oh yeah, that's gonna be effective," Derek grumbled with an eye roll

"Well what am I supposed to do Derek? Drop everything I'm doing so I can properly yell at the dog?"

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't kill you to take a bigger interest in Maggie's hea- Michone Rickett Hale get your mouth off of those pine needles!"

"You were saying?" Stiles smirked smugly

Derek just rolled his eyes, shooing the dog away quickly

"I still can't believe you named you dog Rickett,"

"And your dog's name is Magnolia Glenn Stilinski, don't start with me,"

Stiles rolled his eyes and set his laptop down on the coffee table as he took notice of the dogs and how relentlessly they seemed to be going after the tree

"I should take them upstairs, shouldn't I?"

Derek sighed and gave a defeated nod

"Please?"

"Sure, just let me take my laptop up,"

Derek gave a small grunt in response and went back to working on the tree as Stiles gathered his laptop equipment and started for the stairs

"Magnolia Glenn Stilinski spit that out!"

... That probably wasn't good....

 

~+~

 

"Are you doing ok over there?" Derek asked with mild concern

"Fine," Stiles groaned back

He wasn't REALLY fine, he had been up until eight AM shopping and now he was up trying to work on this tree

He was exhausted honestly but that was nothing new

"Need help with the lights?"

"No, I finished the lights last night," he replied with a shrug

"Wah... you finished it all by yourself!?"

"Yeah, once you locked M & M upstairs it was much easier to get done," he shrugged back

Yeah, Stiles was still paying for that one honestly

The dogs had a tendency to bark relentlessly into the wind whenever they had to be locked upstairs

Not that Stiles blamed them but still

"Ok, come on, come on... let there be light!"

Derek grinned, clearly quite proud of himself as he wandered over to the tree and turned it on

And....

Nothing happened

"It was working this morning!" he frowned, narrowing his eyes

"I'm sure it's fine, you just pressed the wrong button or something," Stiles insisted as he walked over to the tree himself and started fiddling with the switch

Unfortunately....

Nothing happened...

"Well huh...."

Derek groaned and shook his head

This was going to be a long, long day....

 

~+~

 

"Ok, we have officially tried everything and this is the last possible option we have left... let there be light!"

Stiles flipped the switch, they both stood back and....

Nothing happened

Still

"We have to go to the store don't we?"

"Looks like it,"

"Restring all the lights?"

"Apparently,"

"Die making an effort?"

"I wish,"

 

~+~

 

"I can't believe we have to go out and get new lights, these were brand new!"

"Why not? Seems par for the course for us,"

"But this is just ridiculous!"

"Still seems to be about our luck,"

Stiles sighed, shutting the lid of the trunk and skulking back up to the driver's side

"Why do I get the feeling getting milkshakes on the way home will soothe your troubled soul?"

"You know me so well," Stiles smirked, turning the engine on and cranking up the radio immediately

"I thought as much,"

Derek knew Stiles very well actually, better than anyone really understood

And he knew that Stiles knew him that well too, if not better than that even, after all Stiles was so observant and quick-witted, it wouldn't surprise him at all

It was sort of weird honestly

No one had been close with him like this since Laura....

"Oh man, I love this song!" Stiles beamed, turning the radio up as the sweet sounds of Taylor Swift filtered through the car

"I can't believe it's so dark out already, it's only six..." Stiles muttered to himself

Derek glanced over at him, noticing that he hadn't taken his sunglasses off and smirking slightly

Even though he still hadn't taken his off either, Stiles hadn't seemed to notice though

_He's so tall  
And handsome as hell  
He's so bad and he does it so well  
I can see the end, as it begins  
My one condition is..._

Derek inhaled, feeling his heart fluttering in his chest

Stiles...

He was beautifull

Long fingers curled around the weel, lean body swaying against the music, dark sunglasses over pale skin and pink, plush lips muttering along to the song

He hadn't realized he was staring until Stiles called him on it

"Is there any specific reason that you're staring at me?"

Derek swallowed tightly and immediately turned to stare out the window instead

"Nothing, your sunglasses are still on, you sure you can drive like that?"

Stiles glared and sputtered defenisvely

"Bite me Hale!"

Derek just huffed but didn't answer, holding an unspoken "I'd love to" on his tongue

 

~+~

 

Once they actually had the lights up it wasn't that hard or terrible to finish decorating

Well, when it came to their own tree atleast

Once they finished them and headed off to the sheriff's house it was much different than a story

"I cannot BELIEVE you have this many boxes Dad..."

"Well about 20 years of collecting will do that to ya' Son,"

"Have you ever heard of decluttering?"

"If I recall correctly, I asked you that months ago and you told me- and I quote- 'decluttering implies that there's clutter and nothing I have is clutter' so I'd like to use that excuse myself,"

Stiles sighed, he knew that would eventually come back to bite him

"Then let me ask this, are there any things here that you can let go of so your son can have a fuller tree?"

"Eh... mine IS a little jammed... sure, why the hell not?"

Stiles grinned, pulling the boxes aside ad starting to sort through them

Wat followed was a five hour long process of picking out the ornaments, arguing with his father, arguing with Derek, and finally ultimately coming to the right conclusion

Well...

For the most part...

"Stiles, what is this hideous thing doing here?"

Stiles glanced up at Derek, who was holding up the tacky, glittery curly fry ornament with disgust

"He! That ornament is VERY important to me ok!?"

"It's a CURLY FRY Stiles! Where did you eve FIND a curly fry ornament!?"

"Target,"

"Ofcourse..."

Derek wasn't picky about ornaments

He believed in trees being more sentimental than pretty

But a line had to be drawn SOMEWHERE

And the curly fry just so happened to be it

"Come on Der, I don't have that many personal ornaments, let me keep my fry,"

Derek pursed his lips, crossing his arms and thinking about that for a moment

"Ok, sure you can keep the curly fry, but only if I get to put one of my own on there,"

And that folks is how the Stilinski-Hale family ended up with a glittery curly fry and a fluffy pink owl on their tree

Because Derek was trying really, REALLY hard to make Stiles give up that fry and ultimately just ended up hurting himself in the process

Eventually you would think they would have matured out of that, but by the time they finally did they couldn't remove the ornaments anyway, they were too sentimental, representing their first Christmas together


End file.
